Snow
by Bubblina Gumdrop
Summary: Bubblina hates snow. Hates it, hates it, HATES it. She hates the coldness of it, and she hates the feel of it. But mostly, she hates the memories of it. Most would ask, what caused her to hate it? I think the more important question... is who?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wreck It Ralph or Barry. Barry belongs to himself. I only own Bubblina.**

**Warning: This displays a...darker moment in Bubblina and Barry's backstory.**

* * *

Bubblina hated snow. She hated it, hated it, _hated _it. She hated the coldness, hated the wet, mushy feeling of it, but the one thing she absolutely detested about the snow...was all the memories it brought.

When she was younger, it used to bring happy memories. Making snow angels on the ground, her brother helping her to push the head of the snowman they had built on top of the body, then getting into a snowball fight with Barry. Then afterwards, they would go in for cookies and hot chocolate. Bubblina _loved _hot chocolate.

However, something happened, something horrendous happened, and now she can barely look at snow without suffering flashbacks and ending up having a panic attack. Barry once asked she survived going up to the Icee Mountains without freaking out. Bubblina gave a sad smile, "All the colors there distracted me, and it looked more like ice shards than snow." She promptly changed the subject to a Sonic game and Barry was in another world.

Of course, not a single one of the racers knew this. She never brought it up, since the main area of the game never got any snow, so she didn't bother to worry about it. Besides, after that experience, she would rather not re-live it by telling someone. Not even Barry knows exactly what happened during that winter.

It was quite a surprise when the racers woke up mid-December, and saw a layer of fluffy, white snow. Everyone cheered, and ran outside, snow gear on. Most of the girls were making snow angels, while Rancis, Gloyd, and Swizzle had engaged themselves in a snowball fight. Adorabeezle and Nougestia had found several large ice blocks, and were arguing over what kind of sculpture to make.

Bubblina, however, stared out the window in horror. She could almost feel the cold trying to penetrate the glass, and her hands started shaking. Suddenly, two hands dragged her away from the window and plopped her on the couch. Looking up, she saw it was Barry. Of course, Barry was always the one who looked out for her. He would stop her from suffering flashbacks.

Looking at Barry seemed to calm Bubblina down, and she smiled. She could always count on him. Barry didn't smile back though. "Are you gonna be okay?"

Honestly? Bubblina didn't know if she could survive this winter. The snow was thick, and it looked like it was gonna stick around for a while. It wasn't as if Bubblina was afraid of the snow itself, more just the flashbacks it always brought. She constantly reminded herself that _he _was gone, and that _he _wouldn't hurt her again. That usually helped if she ever needed to walk through snow, along with reading a good book.

Despite her doubt, she forced a convincing smile and nodded. It seemed enough for Barry, even if he did give her a wary look, but he nodded back and went to go play some video games. Bubblina grabbed a book, though she couldn't help but look towards the window again. Something suddenly came over her. She wanted to be able to conquer the bad past that haunted her, the pain _he _caused. She wanted to prove she was tough and that she wouldn't let it bother her, for Barry and for her.

With that in mind, she grabbed her winter gear, left a note for Barry, and exited the door. She stood still for a few seconds, eyes closed, but when she didn't start shaking, she opened one eye. When nothing happened still, she opened the other eye and actually looked around. A snowflake fell on her nose and she giggled at how much it tickled her.

Looking around, she started wondering why she let that incident bother her so much. The fresh snow glistened with little ice flakes, while icicles hung down from any branch or straight object they could. It was still snowing lightly, so little white dots decorated the air. It truly did look like a Winter Wonderland. Bubblina smiled and skipped down the road, smiling the whole way. If Barry saw her, he would be proud.

But then, Gloyd and Swizzle had to ruin it. It was always those two, though they never really meant it. And personally, as much as they annoyed Bubblina, she could never hate them. It just wasn't in her coding. It was suppose to be funny, or annoying, depending on who was the victim. Bubblina was walking along, actually the snow for the first time since the incident, when it happened.

Swizzle and Gloyd popped out of nowhere and attacked her with snowballs. It wasn't too bad at first, but then it got more rough. Snowballs came faster, and they were bigger too. Suddenly, a flashback started. It was the same scenario as with the two mischief makers of Sugar Rush, except it was five people, two of them girls. They all pelted her with snowballs, almost all of them filled with ice too, and they hurt. She tried to move, but she couldn't. Hearing the rattle of the chain, she knew she was chained to something. Most likely a tree. She flashed between seeing Gloyd and Swizzle, and her old bullies. She started shouting.

"Stop! Please! Stop!"

They kept pelting her. Tears ran down her face. Cuts and bruises from snowballs, and the icicles that fell on her from the branches above her. How was that even possible? Multiple snowballs hit her in the face, and she started crying. She fell to the ground, crying and in pain, as she heard her attackers' taunts. She cried and cried and cried...

Back in the real world, Gloyd and Swizzle had stopped their attack upon seeing Bubblina go to the ground. They went to check on her, only to find her softly crying. Exchanging worried looks, Swizzle said, "Um, Bubbles? You okay? We didn't hurt you, did we?"

Gloyd's eyes suddenly grew to saucers, "Oh, fudge! If we hurt Bubblina, then Barry is going to KILL US!"

Before Swizzle could answer, they suddenly heard something. Panting. Heavy breathing. And a whole lot more crying. Looking back at Bubblina, they were surprised by what they saw. Her whole body was shaking, her breathing was heavy, and she was crying loudly. She kept trying to say something, but they didn't think it was for them. They could only decipher one phrase, but they didn't really understand it.

Swizzle, having finally gained back his senses, immediately called Barry. As if by magic, Barry was there rather than answering the phone. Almost immediately, he saw Bubblina, he jumped 20 feet in the air in a mini-freak out, before kneeling down and hugging her. She twitched for a little while, while Barry whispered something to her. Neither boys could really understand what was going on, so they stood there, confused.

After a minute, Bubblina finally opened her eyes, and, realizing it was Barry hugging her, she hugged back tighter. Seeing Swizzle and Gloyd, who looked rather guilty, she shooed them off. They didn't leave, before she realized exactly what happened. She gave them the A-Okay sign, something the racers recognized as Bubblina's way of saying "You're forgiven". They still looked guilty, but they nodded and waved bye, before silently heading off.

Barry released his sister, giving a visual look over to see if anything else was wrong. Nothing was, and he smiled. But then he remembered why he was called, and he gave a glare to Bubblina, who whimpered and looked down.

"Bubbles, sis, you do know what 'okay' means, right?" Bubblina rolled her eyes. "Because if you don't, I will gladly explain it for you. It means-"

"it means things are in good health, are correct, it is allowed, etc. I know what it means. Is it my fault, I just wanted to get over what happened! And I was doing great before that stupid flashback got triggered!"

"What triggered it anyways?"

"Gloyd and Swizzle, who attacked me with snowballs."

"They are so dead."

"Barry, don't. They didn't mean too, and it wasn't that bad, just annoying."

"Because you having a fudging panic attack isn't that bad. Bubbles, I was worried about you!"

"Well, I'm sorry if certain stuff reminds me about what happened!"

"What happened?"

A new voice had joined in, causing the Bubblegum Siblings to turn their heads, only to see their President, Vanellope. She had a confused look on her face, though it was also etched in worry. Gloyd and Swizzle must have told her about Bubblina's little scene. "Bubblina, are you okay, I got a call from Swizzle saying you were... whatever you were doing."

Bubblina sighed. As much as she promised she wouldn't speak of what happened that one winter, she almost felt a need to tell someone. At least her brother, who only had minor details of the incident, though he himself remembered the fear he had. It was one of the reasons he was so overprotective of Bubblina. He placed a comforting hand on his little sister's shoulder. Taking a deep breath, Bubblina said, "I have a little story to tell you."

* * *

**I think that's a good place to stop.**

**I'm gonna be honest, I've never had a panic attack, or a flashback before, so I really don't know what happens. Sorry.**

**This was a small idea I had, so it'll be a good few chapters long. For now, you guys can try to figure what horrifying experience Bubblina went through. Aren't I a sweet little angel? :)**

**Well, love you all, and please review, I honestly need the criticism.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes, that's right, after all this time, I'm finally updating this. I'm weally, weally, sowwy. *puppy eyes* Anyways, enjoy the new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wreck-It Ralph, Barry belongs to himself, I only own Bubblina.**

* * *

The three sat down around Vanellope's large table. Each had a mug of hot chocolate in front of them, but only Vanellope was drinking hers. Barry was looking nervously at Bubblina, a guilt-filled expression plastered on his face. The younger sibling was simply staring at her mug, her jaw clenched tight. Vanellope almost didn't want her to tell her story, in fear of her going through another meltdown.

Barry broke the silence. "Sis, are you going to be okay? Remember what the therapist said." Therapist? What therapist?

It was as if the pink girl read the president's mind. "I saw a therapist after this incident. Ever since then, I became emotionally unstable. I go through little mini-depressions, and I just shut down completely. Barry helps me through each one. He's the best brother ever."

Vanellope would have made a joke about how she already knew that, but a knot in her gut told her this was completely serious. "So...does Barry know what happened?" Certainly, he had to. He was her brother, her protector, the two were inseparable. Most of the racers had learned to never doubt their relationship, or else Barry would explode in their face. Literally.

To Vanellope's shock, Barry shook his head. The blue boy wished he knew, but he couldn't talk to his sister without her going into a panic attack. So he didn't. He was perfectly willing to be clueless, if it meant she was healthy and happy. But still, a part of him screamed at him, berated him, told him it was all his fault. Had he not turned his back, had he just kept his eye on her for five more, no, ONE more second...she wouldn't have gone whatever she went though.

Bubblina took a deep breath, and held Barry's hand. She wanted to tell the first part with him. They exchanged some looks only siblings could understand, and then they turned back to the other girl. Barry swallowed a lump in his throat. "It was the winter before we came here, so a few years ago..."

_**FLASHBACK**_

A 6-year-old Bubblina ran into her big brother's room. "Bubba, Bubba! Get up! Get up!"

7-year-old Barry groaned as his baby sister shook him awake. "Sissy, we don't have any school today. Go back to sleep." He himself was energetic, but it had to be at least 8:30 before he could properly wake his brain. He could never understand why Bubbles could be so bouncy early in the morning. Especially when she didn't sleep most of the time. "What time is it?"

Bubblina, now sitting on the bed with her back against Barry, looked at the clock. She quickly deciphered the red numbers on the blue, Sonic, digital clock. "7:03."

Barry groaned. "Not even you get up this early. Why are you so excited?" What extraordinary thing could have possibly gotten her out of bed?

Bubblina smiled, revealing a missing bottom tooth. "It's snowing!"

Barry's eyes shot open to the size of saucers with a loud 'CRACK'. He shot out of bed, smiling bigger than the girl. "Why didn't you say so, sissy?! Come on, let's get some breakfast!"

The two raced to the kitchen. They immediately made some homemade chocolate chip pancakes, with Bubblina putting about half a bottle of whipped cream on hers. When the two finished, they got dressed in their winter gear. Barry tried to get Bubblina's boots on her, but she wouldn't sit still. "Bubbles, hold still! I'm trying to get your boots on!"

Bubblina whined. "But the snow won't be here forever! And we won't get to play forever! So we have to hurry!" Barry rolled his eyes. "Why did your creator make you so energetic as a kid?" Bubblina blinked, before tilting her head. "Huh?" Barry shook his head. "Never mind." The boy had forgotten his sister would much rather read a book on boring stuff, like physics and science and all that, rather than play his very entertaining video games. Although, she did join in on racing games once in a while. And he might let her win every so often...

"There!" With her boots finally on, Bubblina giggled and jumped up, tugging on her Bubba's hand. "Come on, come on!" Barry laughed along with her. It was contagious. The first thing Bubblina did when she got outside was plop down and make a snow angel. It was her little tradition to do that every year, and she was always did it in the same spot. Barry was amazed at how she remembered the exact position every year, while he could barely remember to grab his house key every morning.

When his sissy was done with her creation, he helped her up. She could be a bit clumsy. They immediately set to work making a snowman, stealing coals from their neighbor's grill (Mr. David just smiled and shook his head when he saw the two kids hurry in and out) to make eyes and a nose. Barry broke off two branches for the arms and handed them to Bubblina. She smiled and stuck them in, one on each side. They stood back and smiled at their creation. Bubblina shivered as some snow fell onto her neck, and Barry frowned. "Come on, let's go inside."

Bubblina pouted, but followed her brother in anyways. They warmed up a bit, and stayed in until around 1 in the afternoon. Bubblina walked over to where her brother was playing video games, an innocent smile on her face. Barry raised an eyebrow. "What is it that you want now?"

The younger sibling looked offended. "But, Bubba, whatever could make you think I want something?"

Barry had the most deadpan look ever known to avatar-kind. "Because whenever you walk up to me with that smile on your face, you always want something."

"That is not true!"

"Do you want something?"

"...Yes."

Barry smiled and rolled his eyes. "What is it, sissy?"

Bubblina smiled again. "The ice cream shop is selling hot chocolate now!"

Blondie's, or 'the ice cream shop', as Bubblina called it, was a popular hangout for kids. In the hotter seasons, it sold ice cream, sodas, and any cold treat to keep the kids from burning up. When winter rolled around, it switched to more appropriate winter treats. Cold ice cream turned into hot snacks, and sodas and lemonade turned into eggnog and, the siblings' personal favorite, hot chocolate.

Barry didn't say anything. Just groaned at the thought of trying to get his baby sister's boots on her again. In ten minutes, they were out the door, dressed again in their winter gear, though Barry now had enough money to get two hot chocolates. They laughed and walked through any fresh snow they could in their walk to the nearby Blondie's. It would have been perfect, had it not been for about five reasons.

Reasons named Courtney, Derek, Amber, Oscar, and, the worst of them all, Mike.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the stupidest dorks of the century, the Bubble Butt and the Bubble Brain." Mike smirked when he saw the girl hide behind her brother. She was fun to pick on, and they had the best prank ever planned.

Barry glared, making sure his sister was behind him. He kept her wrist in his hand, so she wouldn't go too far. She had a tendency to wander off sometimes, especially when she was afraid. "What do you want, Mike?"

Mike shrugged. He'll leave them alone for now. They'd pull their prank later. "Nothing, just wanted to say hi."

Barry argued with Mike, and mentioned something about how the fans absolutely hated him, Bubblina was really interesting. She found if she didn't really listen to the devil who made her life miserable, it hurt a little less. Instead, she focused on Courtney.

Courtney wasn't really her friend, but if she was alone with Bubblina, she tended to leave her be. She rolled her eyes if Bubblina looked at her, but she wouldn't bother her. Right now, she looked really uncomfortable. She was dressed in a pink jacket, and thick black pants, but the colors really didn't suit her. Her boots had too high heels on them, and she kept to herself, save for standing near Derek, who seemed to glare at Mike just a bit. He left Bubblina alone too, especially if the two were distracted by each other.

Barry suddenly snapped. "There, now that the fanbase knows a little about Courtney, and can make assumptions about her, we can leave!" He dragged Bubblina through the group, before slowing down when they were out of sight. "So, want some hot chocolate, sissy?"

Bubblina decided to forget about the little encounter. Right now, she wanted that melted chocolate. She nodded, and Barry smiled, leading her into Blondie's. They failed to notice five pairs of eyes watching them.

It shouldn't have happened that way. She was _right there. _He had ordered the two hot chocolates. He had turned and handed her one, telling her to be careful. He had watched the cashier disappear into the backroom, leaving them all alone. He had turned again to see her still there. What had happened?

It was his fault. He had let himself get distracted by a poster advertising a new game. He had stared at it for a few seconds, reading the description. He had ignored the bell opening to look at the character. It wasn't even that interesting! Why didn't he just turn around?

The only reason he turned around was hearing the sound of a cup hitting the ground. Assuming Bubblina had just dropped her drink, he turned to make sure she was okay. Not even a second later, his cup joined his sister's on the ground. There was only one problem.

_His baby sister was **gone.**_

* * *

**Well, that's it for now. I know, lame ending, but I'm gonna try to pick it up. Anyways, yes, Bubblina's nickname for her brother was 'Bubba', and Barry called her 'Sissy'. Keep in mind that she is six in this, so she will be a bit childish. **

**Remember her little panic attack in the last chapter? That'll get referenced pretty soon, and everything with be clear. Just bear with me.**


End file.
